Calling All Engines!
Calling All Engines is an hour-long special. It was distributed by HiT Entertainment in 2005. Plot Summer is coming and the engines are looking forward to taking holidaymakers around the Sodor. One day, the Fat Controller announces that an airport is to built on Sodor, which will bring more holidaymakers than ever. Thomas and Percy go to the site of the new airport, only to discover that 'Arry and Bert are on the same job. That afternoon, Thomas goes to the timber yard and finds 'Arry and Bert there. They boast that their job is very important, but Thomas doesn't think so and biffs their flatbeds just before the crane drops the timber. Whilst Thomas and Percy are shunting trucks, Diesel confronts Thomas about the trouble he'd caused for 'Arry and Bert, and boasts that he too has an important job. After shunting trucks of bananas for Diesel as a prank, Thomas and Percy go to the Smelters to collect some steel girders. Upon arrival, they saw Diesel 10, and his huge claw "Pinchy," and are so scared that they run away. On their way home, Thomas and Percy are surprised to see the Sodor Suspension Bridge isn't painted and the new airport is only half-built. Worse still, Tidmouth Sheds have being demolished to make way for the new sheds, but since Thomas gave Diesel bananas the renovation is running late. That night, a fierce storm sweeps across Sodor and causes havoc. The next morning, the Fat Controller tells the engines that the storm damage must be cleared up before the work on the new sheds and the airport can continue. The next morning, Thomas is sent to collect some iron beams for the suspension bridge from Brendam. Upon arrival at the suspension bridge, Thomas feels tired and the beams need to be placed. Diesel wants to do it, but the foreman decides to let Thomas do it. Thomas manages to lower the beams into place, to Diesel's fury. When Thomas goes to collect paint for the bridge, Diesel biffs Thomas's flatbed so hard that paint splashes all over Thomas. When Thomas sees 'Arry he biffs him into a pile of gravel. In retaliation, 'Arry biffs James under the coalhopper. The matter escalates until all the engines are fighting. By the end of the day, everyone is dirty and no work has been done. The Fat Controller is angry at the delays and warns the engines that anymore disturbances will put the railway out of business. That night, Thomas has a dream on how to make things better. In the dream, he sees Lady and Rusty working together. Lady tells Thomas about teamwork, and Thomas goes off to find Mavis as soon as he wakes up. Thomas finds Mavis at the wash-down and tells her about his plan: the diesels and steam engines must work together to save the new airport and their home. Mavis explains that they must talk to each other first, so Thomas suggests to have a meeting at the coaling plant the next day. Thomas and Mavis tell the engines about the meeting, and Thomas decides to tell Diesel 10, but gets cold wheels and backs down. The next day, Thomas races to the coaling plant and gets there, just to see 'Arry and Bert almost calling the meeting off as the engines start to argue about who is to blame for starting the trouble. Thomas explains that they must work together, and at last the engines put their differences aside. When Harold brings the Fat Controller, Thomas explains they have agreed to work together. Very soon, the new airport is complete and the first aeroplane is sent to Sodor, but when Thomas' trucks come off the rails they hit the water tower, which falls to the ground and cracks the runway! The workmen quickly fix the runway, but they need George to finish the job and with Harvey on the other side of Sodor there is no chance of the aeroplane landing. Thomas quickly has an idea and rushes off to find Diesel 10. Thomas asks Diesel 10 to help them and tells him that he'll be the most useful engine of the day. Diesel 10 agrees and he follows Thomas to the airport. Mavis, Percy, 'Arry and Bert are surprised to see Thomas and Diesel 10 working together. Helping out each other, they clear up the mess and Thomas collects George. With the runway smooth again, the aeroplane lands at last. The engines have learnt that teamwork runs a railway, not opposition about their differences. That evening, the engines are happy to see Tidmouth Sheds rebuilt, especially Emily when she finds that she is staying at Tidmouth Sheds from now on. Featured characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby (does not speak) * Emily * Lady * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Sir Topham Hatt * Harold * Harvey (does not speak) * Daisy (does not speak) * Salty (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * George (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Bill and Ben (cameo) * Derek (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Caroline (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * The Coaling Plant * Centre Island Quarry * Ffarquhar * Bulgy's Bridge * Sodor Airport * Knapford * Gordon's Hill * Kellsthorpe * Brendam * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory Trivia * Various stock footage and deleted scenes from the eighth season is used. * Rusty's small model is used. Goofs * Thomas whistles in his sleep. Whistling takes steam, but an engine at rest for the night would not have a lit fire. * When Emily passes the windmill one of her coaches middle wheel is up. * Toby is pushed onto the coal tipper, but even though the tipper goes at a 45-degree angle Toby does not fall off. * It would be dangerous for Thomas to travel past Diesel 10 while he was using his claw. * Everyone was told to the coaling plant, except Edward, although he was later shown traveling to the meeting. * The narrator says Thomas and Diesel 10 puffed as fast as they could, but Diesel 10 is a diesel. * James had to sleep at the coaling plant, but he was seen travelling to the meeting there. * It would have taken more then a few days to build the airport, fix the bridge, and rebuild Tidmouth Sheds. * Judging by how much work needed to be done, the engines would have needed help from the Pack. * It would have taken more than one day to get the paint off of Thomas. * When the paint splashes all over Thomas, the flat-bed hits the nearby red lorry. * Surely, the remaining trucks, in front of Thomas, would've stayed on the rails when the first few trucks crash into the water tower. * The narrator says that Rusty was helping Lady with her trucks... but Rusty runs on a completely different gauge. Quotes * Yard manager: Why are all the engines here? * Sir Topham Hatt: Why are you all here? Gallery File:CallingAllEngines1.jpg File:CallingAllEngines2.jpg File:CallingAllEngines3.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines4.jpg|James and Edward File:CallingAllEngines5.jpg|Henry, Edward, and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines7.jpg File:CallingAllEngines8.jpg File:CallingAllEngines9.jpg|Gordon on Bulgy's Bridge File:CallingAllEngines10.jpg|James, Thomas, and Edward File:CallingAllEngines11.jpg File:CallingAllEngines12.jpg File:CallingAllEngines13.jpg|'Arry and Bert File:CallingAllEngines14.jpg|'Arry, Bert, Percy, and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines15.jpg|Thomas, 'Arry, and Bert File:CallingAllEngines16.jpg File:CallingAllEngines17.jpg File:CallingAllEngines18.jpg|Thomas and Diesel File:CallingAllEngines19.jpg|Percy and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines20.jpg|Thomas, Percy, and Diesel 10 File:CallingAllEngines21.jpg File:CallingAllEngines22.jpg|Diesel and Henry File:CallingAllEngines23.jpg File:CallingAllEngines24.jpg File:CallingAllEngines25.jpg|Edward and Diesel File:CallingAllEngines26.jpg|Henry and Percy at the smelter's yard File:CallingAllEngines27.jpg File:CallingAllEngines28.jpg File:CallingAllEngines29.jpg File:CallingAllEngines30.jpg File:CallingAllEngines31.jpg File:CallingAllEngines32.jpg|Harvey and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines33.jpg File:CallingAllEngines34.jpg|Salty, Diesel, and 'Arry File:CallingAllEngines35.jpg|Derek and Gordon File:CallingAllEngines36.jpg File:CallingAllEngines37.jpg File:CallingAllEngines38.jpg File:CallingAllEngines39.jpg File:CallingAllEngines40.jpg File:CallingAllEngines41.jpg File:CallingAllEngines42.jpg File:CallingAllEngines43.jpg File:CallingAllEngines44.jpg|James the carnival game File:CallingAllEngines45.jpg|Gordon the playground File:CallingAllEngines46.jpg|Edward the scarecrow File:CallingAllEngines47.jpg|Percy the roller coaster File:CallingAllEngines48.jpg|Lady File:CallingAllEngines49.jpg|Mavis and Thomas File:CallingAllEngines50.jpg|Bert and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines51.jpg|Toby passes the church File:CallingAllEngines52.jpg|Gordon, Henry, and Toby File:CallingAllEngines53.jpg|Bert and Diesel File:CallingAllEngines54.jpg|'Arry, Daisy, and Mavis File:CallingAllEngines55.jpg|Bert, Diesel, and 'Arry File:CallingAllEngines56.jpg|Daisy at Kellsthorpe File:CallingAllEngines57.jpg|'Arry and Emily File:CallingAllEngines58.jpg File:CallingAllEngines59.jpg File:CallingAllEngines60.jpg File:CallingAllEngines61.jpg File:CallingAllEngines62.jpg File:CallingAllEngines63.jpg File:CallingAllEngines64.jpg|George File:CallingAllEngines65.jpg|Harold and the Fat Controller File:CallingAllEngines66.jpg|Henry, Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, James, and Edward File:CallingAllEngines67.jpg File:CallingAllEngines68.jpg|Gordon, Thomas, Percy, Emily, and James File:CallingAllEngines69.jpg File:CallingAllEngines70.jpg|James and Gordon File:CallingAllEngines.jpg|UK DVD Cover Image:Diesel2.jpg Image:Daisy1.jpg Image:HenryCallingAllEngines!.jpg Image:RustyandLadyinCallingAllEngines.PNG Image:Diesel10promo.jpg Image:CallingAllEngines75.PNG Image:CallingAllEngines76.PNG File:CallingAllEngines77.jpg File:CallingAllEngines78.jpg File:CallingAllEngines79.jpg Category:Specials